Carnage
Carnage is a psychopathic super-villain and villain from Spider-man universe. He is an evil counterpart to Venom who on his own is already a bit of a evil guy. Legends of Light and Darkness He first appears alongside Khan and Horvath ready to get info out of Harvey for where Equestria. Khan and Horvath both had to hold him back for coming up with too much sadistic ideas. After Okionney's death He discusses the others the plan to act on the Alpha Team which was acted on with the help of Ventress, Jenner, Niju, Saix and Blackbeard under the orders of Darkseid. He is seen with Darkseid and after the split up, he goes on the hunt for the victims. He brought Saix with him as they talk with Penelope regarding her plans and thinks her latest one is merely impossible. He and Saix with Tzekel capture Axel and they plan to kill him. Axel breaks out and fights the duo, Carnae and Saix win and Carnage decides to drain his life which he almosts suceeeds in until Suede appears and smacks him out with a punch and a slash. Carnage returns with Saix to lead an attack against Darkseid and the people of Apokolips and they also get involved against Doctor Manhattan. They are wiped down by Manhattan, they do survive due to Nerissa's interference. Carnage not caring continues to fight Darkseid's group as he wants Darkseid to pay for his betrayal. Carnage fights Slade and Skipper with Saix and for the most part he's on the losing end. Horvath shows up to aid him which he sees as a opportunity to kill the two. Bender then crashes his heavy ship into Carnage and Saix causing the duo to feel serious impact. Carnage and Saix are seen with Charles Logan who they are providing resources to Logan as part of his plan to take over the Cartoon Wasteland. Carnage and Saix have the Destroyer destroy Disney characters with Logan and Evil Mickey. Carnnage is one of the last members to fight and he uses his body parts in his fight with Suede who he wants to get back at for stopping him and Saix from killing Axel. Suede though defeats and kills him by using his wits, sword and taking advantage of him. Allies and enemies Allies: Himself, Venom (formerly), Saix, Malefor, The League of Darkness Neutral: Red Skull, Spider-Carnage Enemies: Spider-Man, Ben Rilley, Venom(former ally), Doctor Octopus, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, The Joker, Darkseid, The Darkseven Gallery carnage 1.jpg carnage 22.jpg carnage 3.jpg carnage 4.jpg carnage 5.jpg carnage 6.jpg carnage 7.jpg carnage 8.jpg carnageax.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Partner Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Clones Category:Misanthropes Category:Mass Murderers Category:Archenemies Category:The Dreaded Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Founding members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Life Drainers Category:Psychopath Category:Trolls Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Major Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Whip-Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Suede's Archenemies Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Villains Daveg502 considers the scariest Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Characters favorite by Kingofevil9 Category:Psychotic